ImMortal
by x.X.x.beautiful.love.x.X.x
Summary: Japan, despite being so technologically advanced, is still riddled with its share of darkness. Alcohol, sex, drugs and abuse run rampant in Tokyo where life for teenagers is no longer simple. For Tsunade and Shizune, it's only the beginning. OC included


A/N: This is a commission for someone very dear to me. Enjoy the angst.

--(Shizune's POV)

I groaned, feeling my sister stir next to me. She rolled over; I gasped as the air rushed out of my lungs. Rori had hit me in the gut with her leg. "Ow!"

"Hn? Oh, sorry, hon," grumbled my sister. Her indigo eyes were blurry and bloodshot, leading me to suspect she had a massive hangover. I rolled my eyes, trying to get out of bed. Suddenly, she grasped me around the waist and pulled me into a hug. Rori mumbled, "I don't feel so good…can you run the shop today?"

"Dammit, Ror, I can't…I have to go to school," I growled. Running one hand through my dark hair, I realized I hadn't properly bandaged my wrists. I winced and said, "Ok, maybe I can. I hurt my wrists the other day in that wipe-out."

"Bullshit, Shizune." Her voice cut me deeper than any razor ever had. And her glare did the same.

I immediately looked away; it felt like Rori could see right through me. Of course, she had always been able to. I murmured, "I'm gonna shower and clean up so I can open the shop…" Grabbing my clothes, I made my way to the bathroom. My short hair prickled as I stepped onto the icy cold linoleum. I shivered and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up. Then, after digging around for the peroxide, I removed the bandages around my wrists. The livid slits on my wrists glared up at me; they were my constant reminder of my past, of my psychological scars. Shaking my head, I quickly disrobed before rinsing my wrists with the peroxide. As I showered, my thoughts wandered right back to the wretched house where I was born.

"Hey…Shizune…? Please hurry…I'm gonna be sick…" Rori pleaded. She knocked on the door weakly a few times before I heard a loud thud.

I jumped out of the shower, wrapping the towel tightly around myself. Then, when I threw the door open, I found my raven haired sister lying against the wall opposite of the bathroom door. "Rori!" My body moved automatically, almost instinctively. I tugged her into the bathroom and supported her while she purged the contents of her stomach. My insides twisted and lurched as her hacking slowly subsided.

Rori finally finished; she turned to me with an apologetic look as she stammered, "S-sorry, sis…" I shrugged and gathered her in my arms, easily lifting her. "I'm so sorry…this isn't fair to you at all. I'm supposed to be the adult."

"I'm an adult too, you know. I'm gonna be eighteen in November." My tone was a bit sharp and sarcastic. But I couldn't help it. I acted like more of an adult than my twenty-one year old sister. It just bugged me that Rori was so…free spirited. She drank, she danced, she slept with every man or woman that caught her eyes- she stole all four of my significant others. But I know she had a reason. Rori was always protecting me. She just wanted to prove that they weren't the right ones. My sister kept me safe whenever harm reared its ugly head. In fact, Rori provided for everything after we ran away from home. She made sure we bathed, ate…had a place to sleep. Even if it meant sleeping in a giant cardboard box on the side of the road, we slept someplace. I smiled, remembering how we survived. Sure, I wouldn't wish it on anyone but it was worth going through. If we hadn't, I didn't think I'd ever love and respect Rori the way I did.

"What are you smiling about? The shop is supposed to open in about two minutes and you're still in a towel," Rori sniggered. When I looked down, her indigo eyes sparkled with a half-sober enthusiasm. She cried out when I dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

"I gotta change. I'll check on you periodically." I ran back to the bathroom and started to get dressed. My bra and bikini underwear were clean thankfully. But it seemed like I was the only one who realized how to work the washer. The pants I grabbed were my favorite pair of skinny jeans- black denim with a neon green acid wash. I tugged on my HIM t-shirt and snatched my green and black plaid DC Court Graffiks. When I reached the downstairs area where the shop was located, there were two people waiting outside. They were a couple of regulars at the skate spot we built in the warehouse that connected to the shop. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Yo, Shizu. Hey, nice lip piercing. When didja get it?" the shorter one asked. He adjusted the grey bandana that contained his choppy brunette hair.

"Just yesterday, Genma." Genma had been my first boyfriend ever. We met at the freshman orientation day on the first day. Of course, he dropped out in the middle of sophomore year for his two favorite things in the world: skateboarding and weed.

He replied, "Cool." His eyes were hazy with tears and I could tell he hated to see me. I knew he still liked me. But I told him that after he messed around with Rori, we couldn't date anymore. And I absolutely refused to lead him on.

The other one, Ibiki, was huge. He graduated the year Genma and I were sophomores. He used to be part of a notorious gang before we met. After I got him into skateboarding, he got cleaned up and left the gang. Although, he still refuses to quit the cigarettes. "Never pegged you as the type to get a piercing at all," Ibiki chortled. His deep, rolling laugh made me smile.

I shrugged my shoulders and questioned, "So, are you two gonna come in and skate or what?"

"Ok, 'scuse me, comin' through," the taller of the pair announced. I stood on the wayside so they could enter. Ibiki, flanked by Genma, went directly to the skate spot and allowed me to kick the lights on.

With a sigh, I went and readied the cash register. Then, I realized I hadn't applied new bandages to my wrists. I hurriedly slid a couple of wristbands on. So, my wallet got a bit lighter as I made the transaction official. From there, my day ambled by. We got a trickle of customers but it was still nothing compared to the weekends. By three in the afternoon, I was ready for it to end. "Hey, sis. You gettin' along ok?" Rori stood on the platform where the door to our apartment connected to the shop. She wore a pair of black and blue plaid pajama pants and a blue tank top with a purple blanket wrapped around her shoulders. In her left hand, she held an entire two liter of Sprite.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ibiki and Genma are still here," I chuckled.

"They tend to stick around as long as possible," my sister giggled in response. Then, turning on her heel, she disappeared back through the door.

I turned back to the front of the store to see my friends walking in. I nervously adjusted the wristbands, praying that they concealed the scars but I smiled brightly anyway. Tsunade, my best friend since freshman year, ran up and gave me the biggest bear hug she possibly could. I felt her nuzzle my neck and I felt a sweet warmth fill me up. Best friends always gave the best hugs. "Why weren't you at school today? I missed you…"

From behind her, I heard a derisive snort. Anko piped up, "I missed you too!"

Kurenai, probably the most sensible of our group snickered, "Yeah, same here." Looking over the top of Tsunade's blonde hair, I locked eyes with the crimson of Kurenai's and I saw the teasing, warm light that exuded from her.

I laughed genuinely, "Well then, shall we sit down?" I motioned to the couches near the front windows and we headed over, each one of us taking a seat. Except for Tsunade, of course, who decided to sit in my lap. I watched as she settled her endowed frame upon my thighs. Giving her an incredulous look, I sneered, "You know…we aren't dating, so…what right do you have to sit on my lap?"

Pouting, my blonde friend stated, "I'm your best friend, right?" When I nodded, she continued, "Well, that's where my right comes from, right there." Tsunade wrapped her arms around my neck, resting gently against my shoulder. "So…you missed a fantastic day of trig today. We learned about reciprocal identities," she grumbled. Her voice, ever just as sweet and rich, was laced heavily with sarcasm.

I grimaced and replied, "I'll be there tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday! We have odd classes!" Tsunade protested. Her full, pink lips were set in a bratty scowl. It was rather hilarious. "We only have AP Government together tomorrow…"

I nodded, mentally kicking myself for taking Modern Literature. With a sigh, I admitted, "Tomorrow is gonna suck…"

My black haired friend added, "We have a game tomorrow. Are you ready? It's against Ishikawa."

"But it isn't senior night!" I exclaimed.

"I know but we have to play a different team this year-"

I stood, effectively forcing my shorter companion off my lap. My anger was reaching the boiling point. I shouted, "We always face Ishikawa on senior night!!"

A hand caressed my cheek and I realized that Tsunade was staring intensely into my eyes. There was real concern in her honey brown eyes that I had originally not seen. But as I kept my eyes locked on hers, it felt like she was delving into my soul. Suddenly afraid, I pulled away, not realizing that I had leaned in closer to her. She held tightly to my shirt, grasping the hem firmly in her small hands. Tsunade ordered, "Calm down. It's whatever, ya know?"

Suddenly serene, I nodded and sat back down. She followed and stroked the back of my hand gently. I inhaled deeply and asked, "When was that decided? I'm the captain."

"It was just announced today. Our schedule changed." Kurenai pulled out her phone and a look of shock overcame her countenance. Turning to Anko, she mumbled, "You have to be home by six, right?"

"Yep. Otherwise, the patrolmen will ground me." The violet haired girl toyed absently with her torn jeans, ripping more of the fabric.

"We better get going, in that case. I'll give you a ride home, if you'd like, Tsunade."

"Yeah, thanks. My car is in the shop due to my great-uncle and his…reckless tendencies," the blonde laughed. She turned back to me and pecked my cheek. Tsunade said, "See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Later, guys." I watched as the trio left, soon followed by Ibiki and Genma who claimed they didn't notice the time. I again rolled my eyes and locked the door after them.


End file.
